You Never Realize Something's Bad Until It's Gone
by freakazoid123
Summary: During and After the events of the 'Ex-Files'. Courtney reflects over Duncan and Gwen's relationship. Most about Courtney implied DxG and CxH friendship.


**Hello! Happy Saturday! I am in a happy mood cause I just got a Droid! Oh yeah! "Rule The Air Bitches!" I hope you like this (-:**

* * *

Courtney sat on a ware-down box in the warehouse her teammates, and the other team was in for one of Chris's sick challenges. Flirting with Tyler obviously didn't work and she couldn't help but see Duncan and Gwen having a little make-out session. It truly made her want to gag right then and there, but the two jerks would look at her and think she was ease-dropping.

Of course she wasn't, but she didn't want to deal with those two. She had a list of things she didn't like about those two being an "item". One thing that she didn't like was Duncan's nickname for Gwen: "Pasty.

Courtney thought: _"Are you kidding me?"_

It made her think of her nickname "Princess" of course he wouldn't be calling her that anymore, but she really, really, really, loved him and the nickname. She always thought he was a better guy. She didn't believe that saying: "You never realize something's good till it's gone." The thing was Duncan was never any kind of good.

She sighed and looked at Duncan and Gwen walking hand and hand. They didn't acknowledge her presence one bit, but she knew they saw her. She hid behind a box and watched them walk away. Her musical number "Boyfriend Kisser" was by far her favorite musical number so far, but it wasn't really a number it was more of a rant with music. She started to sing it.

"Boyfriend Kisser! I thought she was my friend, but know it's time to diss her! Sure, we had some fun times, but I'm not gonna miss her now. Boyfriend Kisser, you're gonna get what's coming to you. If it's the last thing I ever do-oh-oh. That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! Let's go a little back and capture Duncan in sack. And had a laugh-attack when you stretched me on a rack. All those times you made me smile you wanted my man all the while. Duh it was so obvious!"

Really was it obvious? Was Sierra right? Because to Courtney, that kiss came out of nowhere. Maybe Sierra was right. Maybe Duncan was never attracted to her. Maybe he always had feeling for, for, that thing! This was all a mess, a mess that she needed help to get cleaned up. She needed a friend. Unfortunately, no one there really liked her. Sure Heather cheered her up when she was crying and helped her sing, but Heather had to sing because it was a challenge. Cody was cool, but he was being cooped by Sierra most of the time.

Sierra was someone Courtney disliked. It wasn't obvious that kiss came out of nowhere! How Courtney wanted to kill that purple haired stalker, but she would go to jail. Gwen is someone Courtney would never forgive. She remembered the words Heather told her about Duncan.

"Courtney, eventually Duncan will cheat on Gwen with another girl and he will cheat on that girl and so on."

Gwen was a horrible friend and what really disgusted Courtney was that Gwen was still dating Duncan.

As much as Courtney wanted to sit there and rant about Gwen, she couldn't. Just sitting there on her butt and ranting wouldn't accomplish anything, but what did she want to accomplish? What she needed to accomplish was get over Duncan. She needed to try. Someone like him at first was worth it, but being with him for a year was a big waste of her time. If she wasn't with him maybe her grades would be better, maybe she'd focus on the game more. So many wonderful things would happen if she and Duncan never dated, but they did and right now Courtney was on a box heart-broken, and no one was there to help her get through it.

It was too late to resent dating him, because it happened she couldn't change time. One thing she noticed was that when Duncan was kissing Gwen his leg popped right in the air. This according to _'The Princess Diaries_' is the true sigh of love. He never popped his leg when he was with her. Why with Gwen? Was she better than Courtney?

_"No! Gwen is a horrible role model for people she's goth, pale, and a boyfriend kisser! Anyone who likes Gwen now is either death, dumb, blind, or stupid"_, Courtney thought. There she went back to the ranting which wouldn't solve anything, but make people pissed at her. She sighed and wanted this challenge to end. She still had like 30 minutes left. She stood up and walked to where her team was. She finally saw her team. She saw Gwen who didn't have her goth lips all over Duncan. What an accomplishment!

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked in her cracking voice.

"Nowhere," Courtney answered coldly.

"Okay..." Gwen muttered, not believing one word.

"Where were you?" Courtney asked, although she knew the answer.

"I-I was..." Gwen trailed because she didn't want to say what she was doing for like 10 minutes.

"You were making out with my boyfriend!" Courtney answered for her in shouts.

"Ex," Gwen corrected.

"Do you really have to nerve to say that?" Courtney asked in shock.

"Um, yes," Gwen answered pathetically.

"Whatever, Gwen," Courtney snapped scornfully, starting to walk away. Before she left, she gave Gwen a death glare before walking out the door.

Being mean to Gwen didn't make Courtney feel any better. It just made her feel worse, because Duncan might tell Gwen corny things to make her feel better. She will always resent those two; they were perfect for each other.

As Courtney sat in first class she looked at her agenda where she wrote _Kill Gwen!_ and _Kill Duncan!_ and many more hateful things, but she put a question on it: _"Was it obvious?"_

No! It wasn't! Sierra didn't know what she was talking about and right now, she was using Cody's tooth brush.

Freak.

Courtney looked at Gwen who was sitting down looking kinda guilty. _"She should be,"_ Courtney thought. Duncan who just came back from elimination walked into 1st class, sat next to Gwen, and started to kiss her. Courtney, sitting far away from Gwen, saw Duncan's public display of affection to Gwen and almost threw up.

She heard words, but not clearly. She now knew what Duncan really was a jerk and now Courtney will live by her own saying:

_"You never realize something's bad till it's gone."_

* * *

**I made me a new story and honestly this is my favorite! Oh I miss DxC so effing much! Who even thought about having DxG in the effing show? I don't know and I don't want to know. Read and Review!  
**


End file.
